Freshmen
by saragator
Summary: We all had to survive it. So do they.
1. Schoolgirls and Slackers

**Freshmen**

1-Schoolgirls and Slackers

Ally was so excited. Her school schedule came in the mail today! The minute her father dropped the envelope on the table with the return address that said Miami Valley High School on it she had picked it up and eagerly ripped it open.

_To the Parents/Guardians of Allyson Dawson, _Ally read.

_Your child has been accepted into our school of Miami Valley. The following papers enclosed include your child's schedule and team administrators. We are very glad to have Allyson become apart of our ever growing school!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jane Weber_

_(Jane Weber) Principal_

Ally carefully placed that paper onto the table and ripped out the paper with her schedule on it. She hoped she made it into the advanced classes. Who was she kidding? She passed every exam with a 95 or above!

**Miami Valley High School**

2037 Main Street

Miami, FL 12045

716-234-9744

**2011-2012 Student Schedule**

Printed on: September 2, 2011

To the Parent/Guardian of: #54011 Grade: 9

Dawson, Allyson Homeroom: 321

128, 3rd St Team: TEAM A

Miami FL 12045 Phone: 716-221-6734

**Per(Day) Term Course Name Teacher Room**

**RC(A-B) 11-12 ROLL CALL Brown, Stella 321**

**1(A-B) 11-12 GEOMETRY AC Brown, Stella 321**

**2(A-B) 11-12 SCIENCE 2/AC/ Moore, Henry 322**

**EARTH SCIENCE**

**3(A-B) 11-12 LUNCH TEAM A TBA CAFÉ BLUE**

**4(A-B) 11-12 ENGLISH 1/AC Clark, Zoe 325**

**5(A-B) 11-12 MUSIC 1/AC Lewis, Audrey 147**

**6(A) 11-12 AIS TEAM A Moore, Henry 322**

**6(B) 11-12 PHYS ED TEAM A Walker, Connor Main Gym**

**7(A-B) 11-12 SOCIAL STUDIES Harris, Emma 323**

**1/AC/GLOBAL**

**STUDIES**

**8(A-B) 11-12 SPANISH 2 De la Rosa, Maria 228**

Ally couldn't keep her excitement in. She hugged the schedule, squealing and jumping up and down. She had made it into all the advanced classes! Well, she wasn't sure about gym, but that wouldn't hurt her grade too much, as long as she tried. The thing is that she also has her friend's mother's Spanish class! Eep! This is so exciting!

* * *

Sara Moon wandered aimlessly around the kitchen. Her twin brother was probably off playing videogames or something of the sort with his friend Dez. So, she virtually had nothing to do. She finished her summer reading course two months ago, like one week after the letter showing what she had to read came in. Her brother's was still sitting on his desk, untouched. Some day she was going to smack him and say 'Slacker!' She was so close to the front door she actually heard the mail man open the box to give them today's mail. Hopefully their schedules had arrived!

"The mail is here! The mail is here!" she squealed to herself. She ran to the front door and reached over to the mailbox.

Back in the house, she flipped through the envelopes. "Junk, junk, Mom's mail, Austin's schedule, MY SCHEDULE!"

Sara eagerly ripped it open; waiting to see what high school would be like. Man, she was a strange child. Total opposite from her twin, who was always doing something childish. Well, she shouldn't say it like that; she does childish things too, just not at Austin's level.

_To the Parents/Guardians of Sara Moon, _Sara read.

_Your child has been accepted into our school of Miami Valley. The following papers enclosed include your child's schedule and team administrators. We are very glad to have Sara become apart of our ever growing school!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jane Weber_

_(Jane Weber) Principal_

Sara dropped the paper on the floor and pulled out her schedule.

**Miami Valley High School**

2037 Main Street

Miami, FL 12045

716-234-9744

**2011-2012 Student Schedule**

Printed on: September 2, 2011

To the Parent/Guardian of: #54144 Grade: 9

Moon, Sara Homeroom: 321

134, 5th St Team: TEAM A

Miami FL 12045 Phone: 716-224-5489

**Per(Day) Term Course Name Teacher Room**

**RC(A-B) 11-12 ROLL CALL Brown, Stella 321**

**1(A-B) 11-12 GEOMETRY AC Brown, Stella 321**

**2(A-B) 11-12 SCIENCE 2/AC/ Moore, Henry 322**

**EARTH SCIENCE**

**3(A-B) 11-12 LUNCH TEAM A TBA CAFÉ BLUE**

**4(A-B) 11-12 SOCIAL STUDIES Harris, Emma 323**

**1/AC/GLOBAL**

**STUDIES**

**5(A-B) 11-12 ART 2/ADART2 Jackson, Chloe 100**

**6(A) 11-12 AIS TEAM A Harris, Emma 323**

**6(B) 11-12 PHYS ED TEAM A Thompson, ****Patrick ** Swim Room

**7(A-B) 11-12 ENGLISH 1/AC Clark, Zoe 325**

**8(A-B) 11-12 SPANISH 2 De la Rosa, Maria 228 **

Sara had a hard time understanding her schedule. Then again, her schedule last year was pretty straight forward and her school was pretty small. This year, she was in public school, with three floors and four different hallways. Strange layout, then again, it did have to hold a lot of kids from freshmen to seniors.

"What up, Sara?" Austin asked, jumping Sara. Her brother had snuck up on her, _again_.

"Hey, Austin. Our schedules came in," she told him.

"Oh, I don't really care about that. Eh, let's see it," he muttered. Sara handed him the envelope and waited anxiously to see what her brother had.

"How did I make it on Team A?" Austin asked, staring at the paper wildly.

"Miami Valley places every kid from St. Peter's into Team A."

"Oh. Here, you take a look. It's all mumbo-jumbo to me anyways."

Sara huffed loudly. Her brother was such a pain in the pa-tooty.

**Miami Valley High School**

2037 Main Street

Miami, FL 12045

716-234-9744

**2011-2012 Student Schedule**

Printed on: September 2, 2011

To the Parent/Guardian of: #54156 Grade: 9

Moon, Austin Homeroom: 321

134, 5th St Team: TEAM A

Miami FL 12045 Phone: 716-224-5489

**Per(Day) Term Course Name Teacher Room**

**RC(A-B) 11-12 ROLL CALL Brown, Stella 321**

**1(A-B) 11-12 ENGLISH 1 Clark, Zoe 325**

**2(A-B) 11-12 SOCIAL STUDIES Harris, Emma 323**

**1/GLOBAL**

**STUDIES**

**3(A-B) 11-12 LUNCH TEAM A TBA CAFÉ BLUE**

**4(A-B) 11-12 SCIENCE 1/ Moore, Henry 322**

**LIVING **

**ENVIRONMENT**

**5(A-B) 11-12 MUSIC 1/AC Lewis, Audrey 147**

**6(A) 11-12 AIS TEAM A Moore, Henry 322**

**6(B) 11-12 PHYS ED TEAM A Walker, Connor Main Gym**

**7(A-B) 11-12 INTEGRATED Brown, Stella 321**

**ALGEBRA **

**8(A-B) 11-12 SPANISH 2 De la Rosa, Maria 228 **

Sara groaned. At least she _only_ had homeroom and Spanish with her brother. Not counting lunch. He'd probably be off with all his new guy friends anyway, checking out all the girls. Sara shook her head. She can't believe she just thought that.

"Hm, interesting. Well, going back to Dez's sis. See ya later," Austin said, dropping his letters to the floor before ruffling her hair. Sara watched her brother run out of the house and disappear into the house next door, where Dez lived. She glanced at the clock. She had two hours till dinner and plenty of story ideas going around her head. She decided to take her latest story notebook outside on the porch and write. If she was lucky, the neighborhood boys would come out and play hockey and she would join them. At least she was _outside_ doing _something_ compared to Austin trapping himself in Dez's room. Jeez, they were nothing alike, not including the gender differences.

* * *

**Author's Note: Probably should've waited until I was done with my other Austin and Ally story to post this one. But I couldn't wait, so here it is! Sadly, I don't own Austin and Ally and the other characters who will come in later. But, I do own Sara Moon, because, well, that's me. Minus the last name because I made myself as Austin's twin. Rather that than his girlfriend before Ally. Why would I hurt myself? Okay, since this is based on their freshman year, a whole heck of chapters will be posted on here, not all pertaining to Auslly, because, well, it's high school. Even though the genre I posted says Drama, it really is drama, romance, friendship, and all those goodie things that are all packed together with high school. So, yeah, Auslly soon. Maybe around Thanksgiving or Christmas in the story, not sure yet. Oh yeah, I purposely put Austin in as many classes as possible with Ally. :) And seperated myself from them so I wouldn't catch them doing something and blab them to our parents. Spanish and homeroom are the only classes with Ally, Dez, Trish, Austin, and Sara all together. I do have a few classes with Ally, because Ally and I are like long lost twins. Should've made myself twins with her instead of Austin...**

**There will be a season 2 of the Austin and Ally show! Yay! And when I looked at the characters it said that Austin has a possible crush on Ally, and vice versa. Possible crush. Possible. POSSIBLE? I say they absolutely, definitely, positively, unquestionably, certainly, unmistakably, truly have a crush on each other. Yes, I did use an on-line thesaurus for absolutely because it is shown plainly that they have a crush on each other. Seriously, POSSIBLE? Okay, I'm done. **

**I'll be updating randomly, and it's almost like a series of one-shots but they are all tied to the same plot. So, it will be random, just like real high school. :) Okay, I'm done. The next chapter will be the first day of school, just don't know the title of the chapter yet. Okay, I'll go and try to update Chapter 18 of my other Austin and Ally story now. Bye-bye.**

**P.S. Sorry for the long note... my bad. :/**


	2. Jocks and Nerds

**Freshmen**

2-Jocks and Nerds

Sara Moon felt very out of whack as she stood on the bus stop with a big, bulky backpack and lunchbox, unlike her brother, who only had a small duffel bag on his back. He was busy chatting with his friend Dez, not feeling any difference in the exchange from middle school to high school. For her, it was a big change. She was hoping she didn't have to take all four years of high school to show her true, crazy self like she did with middle school. Half of her middle school friends didn't have any classes with her either, so she was locked up inside herself, the nervousness overpowering her excitement of a new school year.

Sara sighed, quickly straightening her blonde hair again for the sake of doing something. She was dressed up, which she wouldn't have done to begin with because it was so uncomfortable, but this was her first year not wearing a uniform so she didn't know how to fit in with dressing herself.

"Yo, sis, you realize you don't have to fix your hair every five seconds right? You never do at home," Austin suddenly spoke up, scaring Sara out of what's left of her.

She glared at her brother. "Stop doing that! And yes, I do realize that. I'm just, very nervous."

"Nervous?" he laughed. "Since when did you become the nervous one? You should see the girl over there chewing her hair!"

Sara looked over and saw a petite girl trying to hide behind a tree, chewing her hair. "Aw… poor girl," she muttered. She turned to face Austin again, who had returned to talking to Dez. She rolled her eyes. Typical Austin.

Sara kept looking over at the brunette, trying to muster up her courage to go over and speak to her. But, by the time she did, the bus came and everyone all piled on in one big, messy pile. The boys weren't being so gentlemanly though, they all rushed on the bus before the ladies. She rolled her eyes again. Did parents even bother to teach boys manners? She climbed onto the bus, taking the first empty seat available in the front.

"May I sit with you?" the hair-chewing brunette asked Sara. She nodded, trying to squish herself against the window so her stuff wouldn't knock the girl off.

"Hi, I'm Allyson Dawson. But you can just call me Ally," she introduced herself, turning her head to face Sara.

Here's her chance to break her shy, quiet spell. "Hi, I'm Sara. Moon. I mean, Sara Moon," she stuttered.

"Hi, Sara. It's nice to meet you, seeming that my only other friend Trish would be taking rides to school with her mom, since she's a teacher and all."

"Aw, nice to meet you too. I was really worried about today, all my middle school friends tend to not be, well, smart. So, I don't have any classes with them."

"What classes do you have?"

"Well, my homeroom is with Ms. Brown—"

"Really? Me too!"

"That's awesome! At least I know someone besides my brother that's in my homeroom."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, I have a twin," Sara groaned. "He is like the complete opposite of me."

"Oh, wow. Pardon me for asking, but is he cute?" Sara noticed how Ally was trying to keep the curiosity out of her eyes.

"Austin? Hm… I need to think about that one…"

"Hey, you know I can hear you guys, right?" Austin butted in, scaring both girls.

Sara face palmed. At least they were at the school. "Austin… you seriously got to stop scaring me like that!"

"You got to stop being such a wussy pants! Especially if you want to impress that one boy you play street hockey with," Austin retorted.

Sara could feel her face burning up. "I do not want to impress him! He's just a-a mere teammate!"

"Sure sis. I see the looks you guys give each other."

She glared at him. Thank goodness they were being let off to go into the school.

"Nice one, Austin!" Dez added, who nearly bumped his head on the bus roof. Why did she have to be Austin's twin?

* * *

Ally and Sara walked through the big front doors of high school, literally being carried in by the swarm of students. Ally couldn't help hyperventilating; it was all she could do not to chew her hair. Too many kids to see her embarrass herself if she did.

"Ally, the stairs to the third floor is this way," Sara whispered into ear. Ally blushed; she must've been walking in the wrong direction. They walked up the three flights of stairs before they reached the second hallway of their new school.

"Where to now?" Ally asked Sara.

"Ms. Brown's room number is 321, so it should be the first room on the left."

"This it?" she asked, facing the room which was labeled _Ms. Brown-Math _on the wall next to it.

"Yeah. I think we just, um, walk in."

"With all our stuff?" This stooped Ally, since she carried a nearly identical backpack like Sara and a lunchbox with music notes all over it.

"Welcome! Welcome everybody! Just walk right in! We'll get your lockers and locks in a few minutes!" a bubbly teacher announced, waving her hands toward her room. The girls made eye contact and shrugged, at the same time. When they walked in the room, Ally saw Sara playfully slap a boy in the arm before taking a seat in the front on the other side.

She sat down next to Sara, placing her stuff on the floor. She glanced over at the boys, making sure they were too busy talking to overhear her. "Sara, is that your boyfriend?"

Sara snorted. "No, that's my brother. Apparently he had the wits to come in here before us."

"Oh. That's the legendary twin."

"Yep. Always making a show!"

"Guess who got a job at the school store!" a Hispanic girl chimed as she strolled into the classroom.

"Trish! You already got a job on the first day of school?" Ally asked, waving Trish over.

"Yep, it won't last long though. I already gave three cookies away for free!"

"Trish! It's supposed to help raise money for the school!"

"Eh, who cares? I'm gonna get fired anyway."

Ally looked to her right and remembered Sara was there. "Oh, Trish, this is Sara. I sat with her on the bus this morning because you were going to get a ride to school with your mom."

"Hi Sara! I'm Trish, if you didn't already know," Trish introduced.

Sara smiled and quietly waved to an open seat next to Ally.

"So, Ally. Are you looking for any cute guys yet?" Trish asked as she sat down, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, not quite yet. Have to get my schoolwork done first."

Trish rolled her eyes. "About you Sara?"

"Same. Plus, no one caught my eye yet," Sara mumbled.

Trish snorted. "You guys are such nerds."

"Hey sis, I kinda need you to do my—whoa, who turned the heat up?" Austin said, standing in front of the trio.

* * *

Austin needed Sara to do his summer reading homework, but the minute he laid eyes on one of her friends, he couldn't help himself. He had immediately started flirting.

"Austin, not now!" Sara whispered harshly. Sara's words left his brain so quickly he didn't have time to register them.

"Hey, uh, Sara? Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends here?" he asked coolly.

Sara groaned while the other two giggled lightly. "Austin, this is Allyson, but you can call her Ally."

"Ally… neat name," he muttered to himself, careful not to be too discreet.

"And this is Trish, whom I just met a few seconds ago."

Austin looked back up at all three girls, his eyes still lingering on Ally. "Hey," he managed to say. "But, Sara? I still need you to do my summer reading thing."

"You still haven't done that? My Lord Austin! We're in high school now! Stop the slacking!" Sara shouted, appalled.

"I won't be slacking with someone this beautiful," Austin said, aiming it at the girl Ally. Ally blushed lightly, hiding her head with her binders that wouldn't fit in her backpack.

"Here sis. Do it anyway. I need it first period," he slammed the papers in front of his twin, not really caring if she objected.

"Austin! That's the next class! I can't get it done in five minutes!"

"Yes you can! I watch you do your math homework. You have it done in, like, five seconds!"

"Because I give myself the time to do it," Sara argued. "I'm not rushing five minutes before it's due."

"Well, I need it done. I don't want to start the year off badly if I'm gonna make the hockey team."

"You do realize that you have to at least pass to stay on the team, right?" the Hispanic girl butted in. Her name was Trish-at least he thinks that's what it was. All he could remember was Ally's beautiful brown eyes.

"Duh, that's why I'm making Sara do it. She gets high honors and I don't have to pay her anything because she's my sister!"

"Yeah, well, you're gonna have to start paying me," Sara muttered angrily to herself, viciously grabbing Austin's homework and putting it into her binder.

"Everybody! I have your locks and locker numbers up here with your name on it! You better hurry to get situated because you've only got three minutes before the bell rings!" Ms. Brown shouted over everyone's noises.

"Thanks sis! And I'll see _you_ around Ally," Austin added the last flirt before he coolly strode off to get his lock.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ally asked Sara as she picked up the index card with her name and lock on it.

"Oh, that was Austin. Being Austin. You know, big-time jock wannabe," Sara said casually, testing out her combination once more.

"Oh. What's your locker number?" she asked.

"3178. Yours?"

"3179. Our lockers our next to each other!"

"How do you know? Sorry, went to a private school."

"That's okay. I know because the first number shows your floor and the numbers after it show—actually, don't know what they represent. But I do know that eight and nine are next to each other and it was 178 and 179, so, yeah."

"My locker number is 3243. Nowhere near you guys, in case you wanted to know," Trish added nonchalantly. Ally rolled her eyes. Trish was always the one to not want to be left out. Who wasn't anyway? They walked out of the classroom and to their lockers, which weren't very far from their actually homeroom.

Ally finished organizing her locker to the best of her ability; it didn't help much that she couldn't bring locker shelves in because of the bus. She walked back into Ms. Brown's room with her Math stuff. She had Math next in her room anyway, why waste a trip to her locker? She looked at the clock. One minute to spare. Sara came back in and sat down next to Ally, quickly organizing her big binders.

Then Trish walked in, with nothing of course. "What class do you guys have next?" she asked.

"Geometry," Sara and Ally said at the same time. They stared at each other surprise. Then they smiled, and Ally had the great feeling that she might be starting out freshman year already with a new best friend. Who also had a cute guy for a brother.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Got chapter 2 up! Oh yeah, for those who wanted to know: I found out about Austin having a crush on Ally through the Austin and Ally wiki site under the character descriptions. **

**And because I couldn't help myself, I accidently stretched their first day of high school over six chapters. After that, the time passing between chapters would be faster, but not too fast. Just fast enough to seem normal and to make the big, important events happen sooner. So, yeah. Hehe, I like saying that alot. So, yeah. Okay, stopping. Next chapter would be Sara's and Ally's Math class and Austin's English class(though I don't plan on including his POV) and wherever Trish and Dez are in. Actually, Dez might be with Austin. And Sara ditches Austin's homework and saves it to do later because it ended up not being due on the date anyway. ****Okay, added some Auslly in here! Defintely more later, and it'll be much better. **

**"Hey sis, I need you to do my-whoa, who turned the heat up?"-Austin**

**Man, do I love that line. lol Okay, hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews! 7 for the first chapter. Doesn't sound much, but it is much better than just the one I got for the first chapter for my other Auslly story. Okay, stopping and the next chapter is coming soon! If not, look for chapter 19 for my other one! Because that's probably what would be holding me up...**


	3. X's and Y's

**Freshmen**

3-X's and Y's

"Welcome to a new school year everyone! I'm Ms. Stella, your Geometry teacher. Please, take a seat wherever, I won't have assigned seats until we've all settled down and I've found out who were the behaving ones and who are the troublemakers," Ms. Stella announced, holding a clipboard and smiling brightly. Ally and Sara were already in the room sitting in their same homeroom seats.

Ms. Stella looked up at the clock before it rang. "Okay, class! Get settled! I won't count tardiness on the first day but if it becomes a habit of yours, points will be deducted. Okay, I'll take attendance, please note that it'll take a week or two for me to get your names straight."

"Unless you're like Mrs. Clark then you'll take the whole year calling everyone 'Hey! You! You know who you are!'" a boy called out from the back seat. Ally and Sara rolled their eyes. Another class clown. The rest of the class burst out in laughter.

"That's Kyle Kelly. He was in a few of my classes last year," Ally whispered to Sara.

"He has a thick Irish accent," Sara whispered back.

"Transferred from Dublin itself."

"Wow…"

"Okay, class. Geometry is all about shapes and relationships. This year you'll be learning about geometric proofs, proving triangles congruent and similar, constructions and all the simple algebraic methods you should've learned last year," Ms. Stella passed out a sheet of paper to each student. "This is your course requirements for this year. I'll take attendance as you read it over."

Ally looked at the sheet. She already had her supplies and knew what to expect from the teacher.

"Adams, Christopher?"

"Here."

"Brooks, Belle?"

"Here!"

Ally zoned out and took out her book, still carefully listening for her name.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my first day of high school. So far, so good. I believe I made a new friend and maybe, just maybe, a new crush. :) I'm in Geometry right now. With my new friend Sara. Who just so happens to be my possibly new crush's sister. Small world, isn't it? Trish doesn't have any classes with me except Spanish because that's her mother's class and the administrators were high or something and placed a teacher's kid in that teacher's class. Isn't that illegal or something? Because of, um, favoring or something?_

"Dawson, Allyson?"

"Here," Ally called, quickly shutting her book and looking up at the teacher.

"Would you prefer to be called Ally?" Ms. Stella asked.

"Yeah, sure, that would be fine," Ally stammered.

"Okay. DePaul, Thomas?" Ms. Stella called as she continued going down the list. Ally shook her head at her stupidity for stammering. It was all because of the sudden drag out of her alternate reality; her diary. Now if only she could get a chance with that brother of Sara's…

"Moon, Sara?" the teacher asked.

"Here," Sara said quietly, raising her hand slightly. Ally played with her pen on the table as she waited for the teacher to finish.

"Ziccarelli, Jane?"

"Here," a small, Italian girl piped up from across the aisle where Ally and Sara sat. Her rolling auburn hair was held up in a high ponytail with a sparkly bow that just screamed 'I'm a cheerleader!' and her short skirt complemented her short, sleek legs. Ally couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of Jane, whose green eyes always grown their way into boys' hearts.

_Oo! That's some good lyrics!_ she thought, swiftly opening her journal and writing that phrase down.

"Okay class! Today I am going to start with some simple review with things you should've learned last year in Algebra. Let's start with solving for x. You are given this equation," Ms. Stella turned on her Smart Board and pulled up the document with the equation on it. "You have two minutes."

Ally looked at the board. 2x + 8 = 16. She nearly snorted. It was so simple. She subtracted eight from both sides, leaving her with 2x = 8. Then she divided both sides by two, leaving x = 4. When she glanced over at Sara, she too was already done. She flipped her head the other way and noticed that Jane was still struggling. Maybe being pretty didn't exactly make you smarter.

"One minute left," Ms. Stella chirped. Ally sat back into her chair, relaxing her muscles. She was in her comfort zone, academics. She was pretty sure Sara was too, the way she sped through that equation. "Done. Okay, who knows the answer?" Sara's and Ally's hands sped up into the air. "Oh! Excited volunteers! Okay, Sara, you tell me the answer and Ally, you explain what you did."

"I got x is equal to four," Sara said in a loud whisper. Ms. Stella was luckily close enough to hear Sara mumble.

"Correct! Did you hear her guys? X is equal to four. Ally? How did you find this?"

Ally took a deep breath before speaking. "I subtracted eight from both sides and then divided both sides by two."

"Correct yet again! We have some smart girls right here, then again, you should've already learned this. Okay, now we'll go over a special rue to help you identify sets. Now, to identify a proper set, only one x for each y. A y can have multiple x's, but the x can't be repeated. Does anybody remember a certain way to remember this?"

Both girls' hands shot up again.

"Oh! Wow… does anybody else want to answer?" Ally looked around the room and saw everybody shrink back in their chairs. "No? Okay… Ally? You're pretty good at explaining." Ms. Stella lowered her voice and whispered to Sara, "I'll pick you next time."

"Oh, it's okay really," Sara replied softly.

Ally returned her eyes to the front and spoke up again. "My way of simplifying this for myself would be by thinking of parties and the invitees," she began.

"What are invitees?" Kyle shouted from the back.

Ms. Stella put a finger to her lips like a preschool teacher and whispered, "People."

Ally rolled her eyes before continuing. "The X's are the people and the Y's are the parties. Um, my I use the board?"

"Yes, Ally. Anything you need."

She nodded and strode up to the whiteboard. Her hands shook a little as she picked up the purple dry erase marker and began to draw on the board. She drew an 'X' and a 'Y' a few inches apart. "Now let's say Sara, Trish, and I are invited to Kyle's, Jane's and Christopher's parties," she spoke she wrote the names under the appropriate column.

Kyle snorted loudly. "Why would I invite you?"

"Kyle! Please, she's trying to teach," Ms. Stella said harshly.

Ally exhaled loudly before going back to the board. "Now, from where I left off… Imagine that Sara decides to go to-um-Christopher's party. But I decide to go to Jane's. Now Sara can't go to Jane's and Chris's party because, let's say, they are both at 6 o'clock. Sara can't be at two places at once. She already promised Chris so she goes there. Therefore explaining one x for each y. Um, one _unique_ x for each y that is. But, a y can have multiple x's. The more the merrier, right?" she lightly chuckled. "Suppose that Trish goes to Kyle's party. If I back out of Jane's party I can go to Kyle's too. Trish and I can be at the same place at the same time, but I myself can't be in two places at once, unless, you know, I duplicate myself."

"Oh, jeez. One Dawson is enough," Kyle cracked again, sending the classroom into a roar of laughter. Ally's face burned bright red as she excused herself back to her seat.

"Mr. Kelly! I warned you once! Since this is only the first day, I'll let you go. But don't ever disrupt my classroom again or you'll be written up. You're on my Watch List now Mr. Kelly," Ms. Stella scolded.

"She learned his name fast," Sara whispered to Ally.

"Once you know it, you can't forget it!" she joked, shaking her head at her self-embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Ally for the interruption. I'm sure the class knows what you were trying to get at," Ms. Stella kindly comforted Ally. "With that set aside, class, I have one more review question before you go on to your next class. Now we should all remember the—"

Ally let herself drift off into her own world as she opened her diary.

_On previous note, Math may be a bit of a bummer. Kyle is back in my class and he already began his reign of terror. Did you ever notice how 'X's and 'Y's are completely different? But, you can't solve for one without the other. I hope that could be the case with Sara's brother. I don't think I have a crush on him yet, but he does look kinda cute. Kind eyes, hair flopping in the right place… Did I possibly even smell that one new cologne on him too? You know… the new one from Avril Lavigne? 'Fresh Summer Breeze'? Quite mysterious, that man. Then again, I did just meet him; like, forty-five minutes ago._

_Ally_

Ally closed her diary with seconds to spare before the bell rang. She quickly gathered up her stuff and ran to catch up with Sara out the door.

"Hey, Sara, what's your next class?"

"Earth Science. You?" she replied while she straightened her knee-length skirt.

"Same. Is this like a paradox or something? You might be replacing Trish!"

"Oh, I don't want to do that! I mean, I'm fine with that, because that means I have a friend in the same class as me, but, what about Trish?"

"Aw, she'll get over it. She's my best friend after all, she should let me make some new ones! Like silver and gold!"

"New and old! How's that song go again?"

"We're all in this together, together, together! Something like that," Ally sang.

"Wow, you have an amazing voice!"

"Why thank you!" By now they were at their lockers, exchanging Math for Science. "Now let's hurry up and—"

"Don't be late!" Sara finished. Both girls giggled hysterically as they practically ran to the classroom adjacent to the one they just exited.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the surprisingly late update! As I was typing it, I forgot the one rule that was kinda really sorta important to the story and I kept forgetting to look it up in my old Algebra notebook from 8th grade. But I figured it out like almsot before I went to sleep one night and that made me really happy. So, here was the first Math class of the year! Even though I'm entering my last few days of my freshmen Math class! Noo! Anyways, I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon, and it will have both Moon twins perspective in it. It has to do with science and lunch I'm pretty sure. Trying not to plan it out too far ahead or it'll won't be as fluent... K, bye!**


	4. Science and Lunch

4-Science and Lunch

To Sara, the first day lessons were like a breeze. They were so easy, so gentle; and then the wind picks up.

But Sara Moon is like a bird. A powerful eagle flapping his huge wings in the wind, slicing through it like a piece of cake.

That's how simple Earth Science seemed to her right now. This made her worry how her brother was doing in Social Studies.

She sighed. She hoped her brother didn't need his summer reading, because she never did it.

Against her will, Sara slowly tuned out what the teacher was saying about what's going to go down during the school year and began to imagine the many, many possibilities about what her brother could be doing right about now.

* * *

Austin didn't even hear the book drop to the floor as his head hit the desktop.

"MISTER MOON! DON'T START THE SCHOOL YEAR OUT LIKE THIS!" Ms. Harris shouted for the nth time.

Austin quickly sat up straight again, and, through sleepy eyes; gave his quirkiest smile, saying, "Oh, the school year already started?"

That earned a few laughs.

Ms. Harris rolled her eyes, and then pointed back to the smart board. "Now, as I was saying…"

Austin let the words flow right back out of his head, letting that image of smooth, brown hair and bright, chocolate eyes fill his head. Allyson. That was her name.

And what a beautiful name it was.

He unconsciously opened his new notebook and began scribbling hearts in it like a girl.

"Um, dude, what are you doing?" Dez whispered in his ear suddenly.

Austin slammed the notebook shut, just like his sister did when she was writing a scene in her book that she didn't want him to read. "Hm? Oh, um, nothing. Just, you know, trying to please the teacher."

There he went. He sounded like his sister again.

"Oh. It kind of looked like you were drawing hearts and fancy scribbles all over the page, that's why I asked," Dez replied.

"What? Pst, no," Austin shrilled, a little too loud; for the rest of the class was staring at him and Ms. Harris was glaring him down like a hawk.

"What did you say?" she growled. The classroom seemed to have somehow backed away from the fury of horror that was happening at the front of the room.

Ms. Harris' red hair looked as if it was on fire as it flew behind her when she stormed over to where Austin was seated in the back of the room.

Austin gulped, and that took him by surprise. It wasn't the first time he got in trouble, and it certainly wasn't the last; but this teacher looked as if she would burn him to ashes right on the spot.

"Mister Moon, if this becomes a habit of yours, I'll—" the bell cut off her threat as everyone began to leave for lunch.

Ms. Harris straightened herself out before facing the class again. "Have a good day, kids! See you tomorrow!" she said lightly. Austin tried to sneak out of the room but she grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. "Ah," she said judgingly. "I need to speak with you."

Austin's heart came up to his throat, hindering any snide comment he would've normally made.

_This just isn't right, _he thought. _I have never felt so scared of being held after class. Is this how Sara feels when she thinks she did something wrong? Even when everyone knows she is really just getting an award? Something is just not right… _

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even hear why the teacher was holding him back, but he knew he was relieved when he left the room and headed down the stairs for lunch.

* * *

Sara watched as her brother strolled into the lunch, five minutes late.

_Ugh, he was held back already? _she thought, astounded.

She was sitting near the big windows at the far end of the cafeteria, eating her lunch in the order of main meal, sip of water, snack, and another sip of water, snack again, and finish off the water. That's how she ate her lunch and that was how she liked it.

She looked at Ally sitting next to her, doing the same thing.

_I really should be twins with Ally, not Austin…_

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Trish asked, trying to start a conversation as she sat down with her lunch tray. "How come you guys didn't buy lunch?"

"Because the lunch food is disgusting," Ally said, wrinkling her nose.

"I don't know how this food line system works. I don't want to hold anyone back," Sara added, not realizing how silly of an excuse that was.

Trish shook her head. "You guys have a lot to learn about high school. Like, whoa, check out the guys over there? They look HOT!"

Sara and Ally quickly glanced over to where Trish was pointing.

She nearly whacked herself with her lunchbox. That was her brother's table. And what a collection of misbehaving boys he had recruited.

Ally, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to say something but was too caught up at staring at Austin.

Sara watched as Austin glanced over at Ally, giving her a small smile.

_Hm, maybe I should set these two up,_ Sara planned silently.

"Oo, he likes you!" Trish squealed excitedly.

_Note to self: Don't include Trish, _she added. That's when she noticed that her friend from hockey was sitting only a few tables away from her, near the vending machine.

Sara couldn't help but repeat the exact same thing Ally just did to her brother mere seconds ago.

* * *

Time seemed to have slowed down for Ally when Austin had turned to face her.

_Oh, pickles, just look at his hair! And his smile, it was so, so genuine, so sweet, so…_

"Hey Ally! Sara! Who you guys staring at so I can see?" Trish interrupted Ally's train of romantic thoughts.

Sara shook her head as if to whack any thoughts out of her head. "Oh, nothing," she mumbled.

It was too late, Ally noticed. It didn't take long for Trish to follow someone's eyes when it came to boys. It was too late for Ally too, she saw who Sara was looking at, and she couldn't help but notice that he was a good-looking boy too.

_Wait, what am I thinking?! _Ally shouted in her head, nearly pushing her chair back in surprise. _I thought I wasn't going to take stock into boys until AFTER college? _

Ally confused herself with the human parts of her body. Sometimes she thought she was an android instead of a human at times, which made her delighted; but the human part of her body always came back to remind her that she was not a robot; she had feelings.

"Ugh, you have a sucky choice of boys, Sara," Trish gagged, sticking her tongue out.

Sara's face fell, even though she had quickly tried to cover it up. You still saw it in her eyes though; that feeling of being turned down.

_It's hard staying turned down though when you have someone as cute as Austin Moon sitting only a couple of yards away from you…_

* * *

"Who's crazy idea was it to put Biology class right after lunch?!" Austin shouted dramatically.

"Maybe it was Ms. Harris," Kyle Kelly joked, a smirk on his face. "I heard about what happened in Social, Austin. Dude, that was epic!"

"I know! Thanks, I try," Austin laughed, flipping his bangs back. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw that girl Ally look at him. He flashed a quick smile before returning to his friends.

"Dude, how did you turn her in the Goddess of Fire?" James Frost asked.

"It was easy. Just fell to sleep ten gazillion times then randomly shout out "What?" Aw, man, you should've been there Kyle. You would've loved it," Austin gushed.

"I wish, but I was stuck in Earth Science with the new Smarty Duo," Kyle spat out the last two words.

"Smarty Duo? Who? Are they some acne-covered, big glasses type nerds or what?"

"Worse, they're actually pretty hot but with a book-loving kind of attitude."

"Yuck, books," James remarked.

"Who? Who? Dude, don't leave me hanging."

"Sara Moon and Allyson Dawson," Kyle said, sticking out his tongue and shaking his head.

Austin sat back in his chair, trying to not let his anger get a hold of him. Even though Sara was his sister and he wished he wasn't related to her, he didn't want people picking on her either. Only he was allowed to do that. He bit his lip, trying to think of a phrase that'll impress his friends but not disgrace his sister when she was sitting within earshot.

"Dude, you okay?" Kyle asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's just that Sara's…"

"Oo, you like her, don't you?" James piped up.

Austin nearly stood up. "No! She's my sister, why would I, bleah?"

"Oh, I'm sorry man. I didn't realize you were related to her, you poor boy," Kyle apologized.

Austin didn't accept it though. He knew Kyle meant it like he didn't like that he was related to Sara, not like he actually hurt his feelings.

An awkward silence followed, leaving Austin with sick feelings about his choice of girls.

"So, um, I hope we don't dissect frogs in Science next, because then I'll end up dissecting my lunch," James joked, trying to break the silence.

That earned a few half-hearted laughs before the PA crackled on; telling them they had to leave for the next class.

"Bummer, class again," Austin added as he lifted his lunch tray up to throw it out. Everyone laughed as they left the cafeteria.

* * *

"Okay, class, settle down. I know you all just came from lunch but remember that you are not preschoolers anymore. You guys are big, bad freshmen. I'm Mr. Moore and I'll be your Biology teacher. Anyone excited about learning all the living parts of the Earth?" Mr. Moore announced as Austin took a seat in the back of the class.

Many people groaned with a few shouts of excitement from the nerds up front.

Austin himself lay back in his chair and pulled out his phone his mother gave him for his fourteenth birthday last year.

**_hey sis when u get this send me allys phone # plz? thx austin_**

Austin knew his sister wouldn't answer her phone until school was let out but he sent it anyway.

"Luckily, you guys won't have to dissect any frogs or that as it is no longer a part of the Living Environment curriculum. But, you will have your first FCAT's at the end of this year to test your ability with Living Environment. If you don't know what FCAT stands for, it stands for Florida's Comprehensive Assessment Test. It's almost like your standard final exam.  
Now, I'll be passing out sheets about what to expect during the school year." Austin began to flip through his contacts and ignored whatever the teacher was saying as Mr. Moore passed out the papers.

His phone buzzed in his hand.

_New text message, _he read in his head. _From SARA?_

**_Austin! Really?_**

Austin was taken aback that his sister responded so quickly.

**_sis arent u in class? _**

He knew he'd have to wait awhile because Sara doesn't text very good.

**_Yes, I'm in Social Studies. She gave us free time for being so well behaved compared to her second period class. Austin, what did you do to her already?_**

Austin sighed. Even while texting Sara used good grammar.

**_it wuz my nap time! what else wuz i suppos'd 2 do?_**

_Wait for the snide comment, _Austin thought.

**_ Actually pay attention and learn something about our world's history._**

_There it was… _He rolled his eyes. That stuff wasn't nearly as important as other things.

**_ ugh, but its so boring! what i learned wuz that she can turn into a goddess of fire XD_**

_Wait for it…_

_**:/**_

_That was all? _Austin figured she must've hit her limit before she too exploded into a Fire Goddess.

"Okay class, that was the bell! See you tomorrow!" Mr. Moore announced, bringing Austin back into the other version of this cold, cruel world.

As he left the room he finally realized that his sister stalled him from getting Ally's number.

_Darn it! I'll have to get it myself, _he thought as he met up with Dez at his locker. _I wish Dez was in music with me instead of media…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, here is chapter 4! Alot more Austin in here. :) I put some references into my own life too with Sara. :) And I also just learned that NY State is the only state that does the Regents so I had to look up to see what Florida did instead... :) Okay, this is the only story I'll be updating for now so chapters should be up here more quickly! Oh yeah, Austin and Ally are alone together in their music class... :3 Well, not alone, but no Sara or Trish or Dez :)**


	5. Art and Music

**Freshmen**

5-Art and Music

"What do you have next Ally?" Sara asked as she pulled a sketchbook out of her locker.

"I have AC Music next, about you?" Ally replied, shuffling music sheets as they threatened to fall out of her folder.

"Art. I think Austin's in Music too, if I remember right."

Ally had to be careful about not seeming too excited that Austin could be in her class. She was talking to his sister, after all. "Really? Cool."

"A bit of a warning, he can be a big class disruptor. He already got held back in Ms. Harris' class today."

"Already? Oh my. Remind me, how are you two twins?"

"I don't know. I guess God has something planned for me that involve changing Austin or something."

"Oh, interesting."

"Hey guys! What 'cha talking about?" Trish asked out of the blue, causing Ally to drop her English binder.

"Oh, just about what classes we have next and such," Sara answered, shutting her locker door.

"Oh. I have Media next. Where are you guys at?" Trish asked.

"I have Art, on the first floor, of course."

"And I have music, which is also on the first floor, on the _other _side of the building," Ally said, rolling her head around in exasperation.

"Good luck, Als. I heard that a _certain _Austin Moon is in accelerated music class!" Trish said suggestively. "Well, anyways. I got to go; by the way, I already got fired from the school store!"

Ally shook her head as her best friend strolled down the hallway to the media room.

"Well, we better head down too, Ally," Sara added, waiting for Ally to close her locker.

"Yeah, let's go." The girls walked to the staircase together and headed for class, neither noticing that Austin was following them a few steps back.

* * *

_Aw, jeez. I wish some of my new friends were in Music with me. I'm going to be all by myself! Even though I do think Ally's in there, so maybe I can get her number finally… _Austin thought, trying not to lose sight of his sister and possible crush.

He was so busy trying not to lose sight of them he didn't notice when he slammed into a senior going up the stairs.

"Hey, watch where you're going, freshie!" he snarled, pushing Austin against the wall. He lost his footing and fell down the rest of the stairs. The senior's buddies huddled together and laughed and pointed at the fallen Austin.

"Oo, somebody's going to cry to his mommy. 'Mommy! Mommy! I got a boo-boo!' Freshmen suck," he spat.

Austin stood up shakily as he wiped himself off. He bit his tongue to make sure he didn't say anything nasty to the seniors. Now wasn't the time to start a fight he was most certainly going to lose. He quickly ran down the rest of the stairs to catch up with Ally and Sara.

"Yeah, that's right! Run for your mommy!" the senior shouted one last time to the disappearing Austin.

When he finally found the music room, he exhaled sharply.

Of course, he was a couple minutes late from the run-in with the seniors in the hall, so his entrance earned him a few awkward stares as he took a seat purposely next to Ally.

"Ah, you must be Austin Moon," Ms. Lewis announced. "Since this is the first day and you probably came from the third floor, I'll let you go. But once you know your way around the school and this becomes a habit of yours, you'll get written up. This goes for everybody," she said to the class. "Now, class. Today we'll test your music skills as soon as I take attendance. Just shout out 'Here' when your name is called."

Austin immediately tuned out the teacher and pulled out a piece off a paper.

_**Hey, Ally. Um, **_Austin started to write but scribbled it out. For some reason he couldn't find the words to say to her.

_**-Hey, Ally. Um,-**__** Hi, this is Austin. Remember me from homeroom? **__No, this is stupid, _he thought, scribbling it out again.

_**-Hey, Ally. Um,- -**__**Hi, this is Austin. Remember me from homeroom?-**__** Hello Ally. **__I give up… _His paper by now was practically covered in senseless pencil marks. _Just like my coloring books…_

"Allyson Dawson?" Ms. Lewis asked.

"Here!" Ally replied, raising her hand. Austin couldn't help staring at her; he almost thought he was drooling for a second.

Ally glanced at Austin and gave a tiny smile. He followed her eyesight down to the piece of destroyed paper.

He nearly let his blush show through at his silly attempt to make conversation.

Ally took the paper from his hand and neatened it out. He noticed how she struggled not to giggle.

She picked up her pen and began to write something. She handed the paper back to the nervous Austin, who held it shakily.

_Calm it, Austin. She's talking to you. Well, writing to you._

_**You're Sara's brother, aren't you? **_he read.

He picked up his pen again and wrote back. _**Yeah. How can you tell? **_The seductiveness of the sentence was lost in the writing as he handed the paper back to her.

He saw her giggle lightly, shaking her head at the note.

_God, she looks so beautiful…_

She passed the paper back. _**Um, let's see… Blond hair and hazel eyes just like Sara, the mere fact of you attempting to flirt through writing, and we had met in homeroom. :)**_

She gave him a smiley face! Austin was so giddy about the emoticon; he didn't hear the teacher call his name. Ally poked him to get his attention.

"Huh? What? Oh, here," he mumbled, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Thank you," Ms. Lewis said dryly.

By now, Austin had Ally's full attention. _**Um, would you mind, if, um, can I have your phone number? **_He mentally smacked himself. He could do so much better than this. But it was too late; she was holding the sheet and reading the question.

He watched her expression carefully, it was make it or break it at this point.

At first she looked taken aback, and Austin got scared that he asked it too soon. But, slowly, a smile formed on her lush lips, a subtle gloss to them.

Austin shook his head, clearing it from any dirty thoughts that just popped in.

Suddenly, he was holding the now very tattered piece of paper, vibrating with his shaking hands. Why was he so nervous? _**221-6734 Warning, it's my landline, I don't have a cell phone quite yet.**_

_I got her number! _he shouted in his head, not even caring if it was the landline or not. _School just got 20% cooler._

* * *

Sara sat at the table that seemed the friendliest when she arrived in her Art class.

That's when she noticed him.

Bradley Eastman, the boy she plays hockey with.

And the one she thought was cute.

He wasn't the type many people would think cute, but he was the type to go after hot girls.

So, she felt pretty confident that she would never have a chance with him. Sara knew she was actually kind of cute, but she wasn't hot, not even close by the way she saw it.

But hey, a girl could dream, right?

So, she made sure she never looked in his direction often. She didn't want to seem like a stalker and for the fact that she was in his plain view.

But, god; was he cute.

Feathery brown hair, hazel eyes that never gave away anything, a smile to die for…

Sara shook her head. Too much information at once.

"Okay class, settle down, find a seat and we'll begin for today," Mrs. Jackson, the art teacher, said as she hurried into the room.

Bradley glanced over in Sara's direction, giving her a short wave.

She gave him a side smile in return.

"Well, welcome to Art Two everybody!" Mrs. Jackson said excitedly. "Today we won't do much except go over what we need in here and such things like that. I'll begin with attendance. Brooks, Belle?"

"Here!"

_Hey, that girl is in my Math class,_ Sara thought, looking over at the girl. She kind of resembled the Disney princess in a way too.

Then, Sara just got bored and pulled out her notebook to add some more to her story.

She was hoping to finish it soon. She was so close to finishing it and she so badly wanted to publish it.

"What 'cha writing?" someone whispered in her ear, startling her so bad her pen went flying.

He picked it up and handed it back to her just as she bent to reach it. She looked up, those hazel eyes meeting with hers.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Bradley whispered as he sat down next to her.

Sara felt the heat rise to her face as her heart sped up. "That's okay. I tend to do that anyways," she shrugged as if it was nothing.

"So, what are you writing?" he repeated, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Well, it's an adventure-romance novel with secret agents and flying piggybanks and the main character has to learn to not judge other people by their cover to defeat the bad guy which is a very mini man about this big," she explained, opening her fingers to show how small the evil guy was.

He gave her a weird look at the mention of flying piggybanks.

She laughed. "Yeah, don't ask about that," she whispered.

"Bradley Eastman?"

"Here," he said, waving his hand.

"So, you're in Art Two. But how? You're only a freshman," he asked.

"I took Art One last year at St. Peter's," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. So, how do you like the school so far?"

"Good, I like all my teachers so far. And I have a new best friend."

"Cool. Who is he?"

"She. Not all my friends are guys, Brad," she corrected.

"Sorry. Who is she? Is she cute?"

She mentally rolled her eyes. _Boys._ "Ally Dawson. Austin has a crush on her already."

"Really? She must really be hot then, if he's checking her out."

"Like I said, that's up to you. She's on our bus."

"She is? How could I miss her?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Too busy checking out other girls maybe? Making trouble with Austin and Dez? I don't know; I wasn't exactly paying attention to you." She tried her best to keep her blush from showing through because she may have peeked at him once or twice.

Okay, maybe more than twice.

"Sara Moon?"

"Here," she mumbled, raising her hand.

Bradley looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh."

Sara blew a piece of hair away from her face. "So…," she whispered, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Okay, class. Now all that you need to bring in here for class is a sketchbook, a pencil, and yourself.

As far as grading goes, I don't give out much 100's. It has to be spectacular, and I mean _spectacular_ artwork for me to give you a 100. Most of the time I'll give you a 97, 98, maybe 99, but 100's are rare.

So, bring yourself with a good attitude and your all set! And that's about it, so, you guys can just talk and do whatever you guys do nowadays." Mrs. Jackson explained, returning to her desk as the class exploded into loud talking.

"Oh, but keep the volume down. Sound travels," she added. The class then followed into a somewhat quieter conversation level.

"So what?" Bradley started, speaking at a normal volume now.

"So, I don't know. I just said that, because, you know, well, yeah," Sara stuttered.

"Oh. Just yeah."

"Yeah."

Sara was then saved by the bell as her and Brad got up to go to their next class.

_Jeez, this class flew by faster than it felt like... _she thought as she said bye to her crush.

"Now off to study hall," she muttered to herself. At least there's one more class without Austin or Brad so she wouldn't embarrass herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehe... sorry for the EXTREMELY late update people, got caught up with AP classes and other stories that don't relate to FanFiction and such... *blushes* Anyways, sorry about that. So, here's Chapter 5! Hopefully I'll have Chapter 6 on a heck of a lot sooner... Bradley is the fictional character of my crush I had freshmen year, I don't like that specific person anymore so there's a twist in the plotline when I write about their sophomore year :) Oh yeah, the story that Sara is writing is actually my own original story that I have been trying to begin editing so I could publish but I haven't, if you look in the bookshelves a few years from now you may find it and be like, oh my gosh I read this girl's fanfic on FanFiction before and such like that... So, anyways, Austin has Ally's number! :D And they have study hall together next too :D And on the TV show Ally got over her stage fright! Eek! I'm so excited! They keep talking about unexpected crushes and such like that :) Okay, I'll stop rambling... :) Good bye for now!**


	6. Studying and Contemplating

**Freshmen**

6-Studying and Contemplating

_Austin has my number! Austin has my number! _Ally chanted in her head, skipping up the stairs to her study hall. _He made me so very happy!_

She walked into the science room and took her seat in the front.

"Hello again, Miss Dawson. What a pleasure to have you twice in a day!" Mr. Moore greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Moore. Yeah, time for some good ol' studying!" Ally responded cheerily, making a thumbs-up sign.

The teacher smiled. "You're a true pleasure to have in class, Miss Dawson."

Ally folded her hands and swayed sweetly. "Thank you, Mr. Moore." She flipped open her folder and went through her stuff to see if she had anything to do.

_Nothing yet… _she thought, pulling out her diary.

Just as she began to write the 'D' down, "Well, look who's here," Mr. Moore said suddenly.

"Hi, Mr. Moore," the all too familiar voice replied.

_Holy pickles, Austin's in my study hall too? _Ally shouted in her head.

"Just take a seat anywhere, just no funny business. Ms. Harris told me how you behaved in her class, so I got my eye on you," he warned.

"Yes, Mr. Moore," Austin said obediently, way out of character to what Sara told Ally about him.

"What 'cha writing?" Austin said innocently, suddenly sitting next to Ally.

She nearly jumped out of her seat, slamming her diary shut. "Don't touch my book," she warned the curious boy.

"Aw, c'mon, just one lil' peek?" he whined, his hazel eyes wide like a child pleading for a toy.

"No," she chided.

"You're just like Sara," he pouted, crossing his arms.

"And you're just like a child," she retaliated, smiling and sitting back in her chair.

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"No fair, you pulled the "am not, is too" trick on me," he gave in, frowning at the floor.

"See? You are just a child," she concluded, running her hand up and down his arm.

_Oo, nicely toned arms, _Ally thought, nearly melting at the fact that she just petted Austin Moon. _Oh, pickles, I didn't mean to think that. What's getting into me?_

"I won't be if you keep doing that, Allyson Dawson," Austin said, his voice sexy and low.

"We'll see about that Austin Moon," she returned, hopefully just as sexily as him.

_No one beats the great, beautiful Austin though…_

* * *

Sara walked into Ms. Harris' room, sadly noting how she didn't know anyone in there.

Even though she was pretty early for most kids.

She exhaled sharply and sat down by herself, taking out her notebook and continuing her story.

_It makes me wonder…_ she thought, images of Brad running through her head. _What if he actually likes me? What if he doesn't?_

She scribbled out a line in her story, for it no longer made any sense. She decided to do the same with her boy problems.

With her mind clear, she began thinking about her brother, and what he may be up to.

And if he did anything to hook Ally yet.

_Gosh, I sure hope to God he hasn't yet…_ she thought, worrying about her new friend.

She decided that she should text Austin, since they were both in study hall and it wasn't against the rules in study hall to use your phones in class.

_**Hey, Austin. What are you doing? **_she texted, leaning back in her chair. _Oh, I sure hope it's something nice he's doing…_

* * *

Austin's phone vibrated in his pants, tickling him and nearly making him laugh. "Hold on a sec, Ally, someone texted me."

"In class? During school? You shouldn't use your phone in school, Austin," Ally informed with a 'tsking' noise.

He shrugged. "It's study hall, not that it matters anyways." He pulled out his phone and read the text. "It's Sara," he told Ally. "She must be alone in her study hall."

"She's using her phone in school? I thought she knew better…" Ally breathed.

"Like I said, it's study hall."

_**chillin' w/ alls :) y?**_

Austin placed the phone on the desk and cracked his knuckles.

Ally cringed. "Why'd you do that? I hate that sound."

"Oh, sorry. Just habit." Austin cracked them again with a mischievous grin on his face.

She slapped him. "You did that on purpose that time!"

He laughed. "I know."

_Bzzzz…._ His phone vibrated. "One sec," he whispered between giggles.

_**Alls? Who's Alls? And I'm bored, that's why. **_

Austin laughed harder.

_**alls is the new nickname i gave ally :D y u bored?**_

"Hey, Austin, can I talk to Sara?" Ally asked, reaching for the phone.

"Sure, just a sec," he nodded just as Sara replied back.

_**Because… I don't freaking know anybody in here and I just came out of Art class with Bradley and I'm all confused and stuff.**_

Austin broke down into a laughing fit. He knew it! He knew his sister liked Bradley!

_**;] **_

He could see his sister freaking out right now when she realized that she just told her brother what her crush was. He laughed even harder at the image in his head.

_**Uh, uh, uh, I didn't say anything the first time! Nothing! Just, uh, ignore the text… I just said I didn't know anybody in my study hall, yeah, that's what I said.**_

He cracked up even harder, harder than he could ever imagine possible.

_**yeah sure sis XD**_

"What's so funny?" Ally asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"Sara just told me her crush!" he said without a thought.

"Really, who?"

"She hasn't told you yet?"

"Well… she didn't really tell me but I caught her staring at a cute guy in lunch earlier."

Austin's heart nearly broke. It sounded like Ally liked him too. "Oh, he's _cute._"

"Well, yeah, sure. He has hazel eyes and brown hair and he's so short it's adorable and—" Ally looked at Austin's face and stopped talking. "I should probably stop," she added.

She looked down and began to chew her hair again.

"Um, why do you do that?" he asked, his mind suddenly cleared of any doubts that Ally liked Bradley instead of him.

Ally blushed, her face turning red as a tomato. She pulled the hair reluctantly away from her mouth, looking into Austin's eyes. "I, uh, do that when I get nervous… It's a, um, bad habit."

"Oh." His phone vibrated again as his sister finally replied.

_**Damn autocorrect.**_

Austin began the laughing fit again. His sister just swore! And she never did that! Ever! Unless she was, like, super-pissed or something along those lines…

"Hey, did you want to talk to her?" he asked Ally, handing her his phone.

"Yeah, I did," she answered, grinning. "But you took _way_ more than a second to let me."

Now it was Austin's turn to blush. "Oppsies, sowwie," he said with a perfect imitation of a two year-old.

Ally giggled. "You're forgiven."

Austin watched as Ally slowly texted to Sara, still getting used to _actually_ texting.

He laughed in his head as he read over her shoulder what they were talking about.

_Girls,_ he thought as he pulled out a random piece of paper and began to draw random squiggles on it.

* * *

_**So, yeah. That's what happened in Art class,**_ Ally read Sara's text as Austin scribbled away on some loose leaf.

_**Oh, wow, **_she sent. _**Do you know if he actually likes you?**_

Ally wanted to tell her about Austin, but she was afraid something would happen since he was her brother and all.

_**No idea at all. He's… very—subtle. :/**_

Ally shook her head. She hated boys like that. Just like she hated surprises.

Good thing Austin isn't like that.

As far as she knows.

_**Ouch.**_

She sighed. She looked up for a second and thought she saw Austin reading over her shoulder.

She giggled. "Stalker!" she shouted playfully.

She laughed as she watched Austin quickly look back to his paper and scribble.

"Stalker? What stalker?" he said innocently to the paper.

Ally giggled silently. "Silly Austin…" she breathed.

Even though Austin had a serious face on, she could see a small grin forming on his face.

"Do you know that I could read the texts after you're done talking, right?" he asked suddenly.

_Oh, shoot, I had forgotten about that…_ Ally worried. "Pfft, yeah, I knew that!" she covered it up.

"'Kay, just making sure."

_**So, how's Austin behaving for you? **_

There she goes. Now she can have a chance to talk to Sara about Austin.

_**Quite well, actually. He's a funny guy.**_

She looked over at that boy, who was still drawing all over the paper.

_**Yeah… He can be that way…**_

Ally stared at the text, confused.

_**You're saying that like there is something else about him. :S**_

She looked at the blond boy, wondering what else he has hidden underneath his skin.

_**Well… he can be, well, you know, um, how can I say this? A lady's man. I think that's the right description. :S**_

Now she was even more confused than before.

Though it did look like his own sister was too.

Must be a man thing.

_**:S Yeah, that didn't help very much, but, okay. :P**_

Papers began to ruffle as the end of study hall drew near.

_**:P My brother is an overall confusing guy.**_

Ally smiled.

_**It's the same way with all the boys, Sara. The same way. ;)**_

She began to pack up her own stuff, Austin still scribbling away on his paper.

"Yo, silly, class is almost over," she said to him, ruffling his hair.

He mumbled something under his breath like a child letting his mother know that he heard him but he still wasn't gonna do anything.

_**Yep, got that right. :D What class do you have next?**_

Ally read the text and quickly replied, holding her stuff in one hand.

_**Social Studies.**_

"Can I have my phone back?" Austin asked, suddenly standing up and all packed in one second.

Ally nodded, holding a finger to tell him to hold on.

_**Oh, I have English. So I guess I won't see you till when?**_

"Hey, Austin, what class does Sara have after English?" she asked, not looking up from the phone.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I barely even know my _own_ schedule."

Ally snorted. "You're not much help."

_**I don't know. Maybe the bus?**_

"I know I'm not. Sara's supposed to be the helpful one," he gloated.

She struggled not to laugh, ultimately failing. "You're _so_ funny, Austin."

_**Yeah, I guess so. Bye! :D**_

"I try," he grinned widely, swaying on the balls of his feet.

_**See you! :P**_

Ally giggled as she closed the phone and gave it to Austin.

"You know what, Austin?" she asked as the bell rang and chairs scraped across the floor.

"What, Alls?"

"I thoroughly enjoy having class with you," she finished. "And did you just call me 'Alls'?"

He smiled. "Why, thank you, and yes I did. It's your new nickname."

"Nickname? Cool," she said as she held the door open for him.

"You're welcome," he replied as he walked into the hall. "See you later, then?"

"Yeah, see you later."

Ally turned down the hall and skipped to her next class.

_This day has been the best first day of school ever,_ she thought as she opened the door to Ms. Harris' room.

* * *

**Author's Note: I _really_ got to start updating these things faster... my sophomore year is halfway over and I'm gonna forget what happened my freshman year! :O So, anyways, Austin and Ally are getting to know each other and I'm sorry if Sara seems like a larger character than Austin and Ally but since her story is based off my life I know a bit more about her and seem to want to write more about her... but, this is an Auslly story and Auslly is coming your way! Hopefully it'll get more heated by homecoming ;P So, the end of their first day of school is coming, so hopefully the story will pick up a lot faster after the next two chapters. :D So, yeah, how's everyone liking Season 2 and the Austin and Jessie and Ally crossover? I LOVED it! :D :D :D OKay, bye for now. ;)**


End file.
